The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading reels into a packaging machine.
In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for loading reels of wrapping material in the reserve magazine of a machine that uses said material in bands for wrapping or packaging.
In the field of automatic packaging machines of the above type, it is known to use a reserve magazine which supports a plurality of reels arranged side by side. The reels to be used are taken one at a time from said reserve magazine and are fed to elements that replace said reels in the packaging machine.
When the used reel is depleted, the replacement elements feed a subsequent reel to the machine. This allows to make the packaging machine independent for relatively long periods.
In order to limit overall bulk, the reserve magazine of the reels is preferably arranged in a region overlying the packaging machine.
The need has thus arisen to automatically load the reels in the reserve magazine of the packaging machine. Various loading devices, capable of lifting items to a certain height and of transferring them from the position in which they are supplied to the position for loading in the magazine, generally by means of an angular rotation, are currently available for this purpose.
Conventional loading devices usually have an arm for supporting the items to be loaded, which is slideably supported on a vertical post transversely to said post and is actuatable by appropriate reciprocating-motion elements, for example of the pneumatically-actuated or mechanical type. In particular, the vertical translatory motion of the loading arm is often driven by means of a threaded shaft which is arranged coaxially inside said post and is coupled to a lead-nut element associated with said loading arm. By rotationally actuating the threaded shaft, or as an alternative the lead nut coupled thereto, by means of an appropriate drive unit, the loading arm is made to slide and is appropriately guided longitudinally with respect to the post.
The loading arm is caused to perform an angular rotation by means of appropriate cams or slots formed in the post.
Generally, conventional loading devices are rather complicated and usually do not achieve the required versatility in use. In particular, the reciprocating vertical movement of the loading means is rigidly preset; the angular rotation of the device is equally preset.